Many modern vehicles contain airbags disposed in various locations throughout the vehicle interior. Different makes and models have different styles of airbags and various different trim arrangements to accommodate them. Although it may be desirable to have interior components that can be used across different vehicle platforms, this may not be possible, especially if one vehicle platform requires an airbag to be disposed within the trim component, while another vehicle platform does not. Having many different trim components may reduce efficiency and add cost to vehicle assembly.
In addition to front airbags, which may, for example, be disposed in a dashboard or steering wheel, side airbags are also used, and may be used in both front and rear seating systems. In some seating systems, a side airbag may be disposed in the seat-back side bolster, a side interior trim component such as a pillar, or both. In situations where an airbag is disposed in a side trim component, it is necessary to configure the trim component to accommodate the airbag. Thus, if one vehicle is designed to have an airbag within the side trim component, while a similar vehicle is not, two different trim components must be manufactured and inventoried to accommodate the two different vehicles. It would be desirable, therefore, to have an airbag system for a vehicle that includes a trim arrangement that could accommodate the airbag, but which could also be used in a vehicle without an airbag in the trim arrangement.